


We will just keep saying goodbye

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angsty forest sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Originally posted for the OQ Smut Week: Robin & Regina can’t stay away from each other after Marian’s return





	We will just keep saying goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Lolymoon for her beta work

They’re trying, they’re trying so hard, and it hurts, it’s agony, but they do it anyway because it’s the right thing to do.

They turn away when they see one another, change sidewalks when they are out in the streets at the same time, change aisles in the grocery store, sit as far away as they can in Granny’s, but it doesn’t help, not really.

Regina may have not spoken one word to Robin in days, weeks -she isn’t quite sure how much time has passed since he came to her office and simultaneously made her heart inflate with hope before crushing it under the heel of his boot-, but she still falls asleep to the memories of them, dreams of what ifs, and wakes up disoriented and confused until reality settles back in.

Fate has it in for her, of that she is convinced, giving her a taste of happiness only to take it all away in various cruel and improbable ways, a crushed heart in the pretending to be loving fist of her mother, a self-righteous bail bond person waltzing in to reclaim who was never really hers, a dead-not-quite-dead-anymore wife stumbling in from the past with fear in her eyes and angry words in her mouth.

Yes, Fate is ruthless with her, it loves her being dark, and will do whatever it takes to keep her this way, but this time she won’t let it happen, this time she is not alone, this time others have resisted Fate’s pull and are fighting for her. So, she fights against the siren’s song, ultimately anyway, she may have indulged long enough to free Sidney from his cell and put him where he is most useful, offering herself a trip down memory lane that gave her even more nightmares than she already had, but for the first time she didn’t recognize the woman in those memories, for the first time she was able to see how far she has come and she stopped herself before her old instincts resurfaced. Henry never said anything, she isn’t sure how much he has understood, but the pride in his eyes is everything to her.

A monster, Marian called her but Regina no longer believes it, probably hasn’t for a while, and Robin and Roland and Henry have a lot to do with that. Her redemption, that so many ignored or denied, they celebrated, and losing two of her fiercest defenders is what hurts the most in this whole sad business.

Sometimes she even wishes they had never gotten their memories of the Missing Year back. It may be easier to just have to forget their relationship in Storybrooke, and not think about the months of built up in the Enchanted Forest, the months of tension, teasing, quiet confessions in the dead of night, of curling up with Roland to read a story while Robin watched over them, of hidden smiles, genuine encouragements hidden behind dares.

Robin doesn’t seem to be faring much better, she thinks each time she lets her eyes linger, when neither he nor his wife are looking, and the dark and cruel part of her that she has buried deep down rejoices and battles with another which silently begs him to pull himself together and at least pretend that this second chance at love and happiness she would have once killed for, that she did kill for, fills him with joy.

What is the point of doing the right thing when neither of their hearts is in it?

They’re trying, they really are, but when Roland’s birthday comes around, and he wants to invite both Regina and Henry, begging, pleading, using puppy dog eyes, and finally throwing a full on tantrum when refusal keeps meeting his request, there is no other choice than for everyone to bite the bullet and pretend for one afternoon that everything is alright in Fairytale City.

She manages for a couple of hours, has attempted to socialize, has smiled when her gift, a magically improved version of a pop-up book, was a great hit, especially when a paper dragon flew out of the book to perch itself on Roland’s shoulder. He’s been clutching the book ever since, keeping it pressed against his chest as if to prevent anyone to take it from him, his new friend a silent guardian.

She has tried to ignore the way Marian attempted to grab the book from her son until Robin stopped her, has tried to ignore the entirely silent but very explicit exchange that followed.

She is trying, still trying, but at some point it becomes too much for her and she needs to isolates herself. Henry and Roland are reading the book together, lulling little Neal in Snow’s arms to sleep, so she slips away without attracting attention.

She walks and walks, and before she knows it she finds herself in what she has come to think of as their spot. She bared her heart out to him there, and literally gave it to him not far from this place. Why did her steps lead her here she isn’t sure, but she knows that if Tinkerbell could see that Robin is already seated on the fallen trunk, she would probably comment eagerly, something along the lines of ‘It’s a soulmate thing’.

She can’t stay, can’t let all her efforts be in vain so she watches him for a few moments, remembering when things were simpler, when she only had to worry about surviving against her sister. Just a few moments, and then she turns around to leave, but she isn’t as stealthy as he is, and a twig cracks loudly under her foot and it seems to echo around them.

She freezes, doesn’t dare to move, can only hope he didn’t hear the noise or thought nothing of it, but she has never been very lucky.

“Regina,” he breathes, and she closes her eyes, his voice washing over her like a warm breeze. He doesn’t sound surprised to see her here, more hopeful, as if he had expected that they would meet, as if he had come here for that very reason.

She spins and faces him. “I didn’t see you go. I just needed some time away, I will leave you alone.”

She is trying, she really is but…

“Please, stay.”

How is she supposed to resist when he isn’t even putting up a fight?

He is looking at her so intensely, drinking her in like a thirsty man in the desert and she has very little will when it comes to refusing that man, a year in the Enchanted Forest taught her that.

She ventures nearer, and with each step she takes she realises it’s the closest they have been in weeks.

How did it come to this?

She sits beside him, this time there is no letter for him to steal, just a few minutes away from everything.

He is still looking at her, has barely blinked since she has appeared, probably thinking she is a mirage.

“I don’t know how long I can do this,” he states after a few moments of silence, and she throws him a confused look. He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. “Continue with this pretense that everything is at it should be, that what we shared can be so easily forgotten, that after living without Marian for so long, grieving for her for so long, I can just fall back into a routine, that I should be ecstatic with her return. Everyone thinks I should be over the moon, but they have no idea what it is like to have to explain to your son that the woman who showed up out of nowhere is his mother, the same woman he only knew from stories, that she is here to stay, that …”

“Robin, you’re ranting,” she cuts him off gently and wonders for how long he has bottled all that up.

He looks at her, startled, as if only realising who he is talking to. “I’m sorry, it’s not fair to dump all of this on you,” he whispers, taking one of her hands in his, infusing warmth, and she squeezes it back.

“There is nothing fair about this situation,” she replies.

He sighs again. “You know I was thinking the other day that we never even got to say goodbye. One minute we were happy and the next…” he trails off and she turns her head away, swallowing back tears at the reminder of the evening where everything came crashing down around them, where she had thought that anything could be possible for them, only to be proven wrong in the worst way. “You never know that the last time you kiss someone is going to be the last time,” he adds softly, and her head swirls so fast the tendons of her neck strain painfully.

Is he implying what she thinks he is?

“Robin, what are you saying?” Regina asks, her brow knitting together.

He shrugs, drawing patterns on her hand, looking down intently.

“You made your choice, I’m trying to do the right thing here, and let you and your wife build back your life together,” she says, attempting to pull back her hand, but his grip is tight.

“What if I don’t want you to?” He inquires, locking their eyes.

“Robin,” she exhales, shaking her head.

“What is the point of doing what’s right, of being honorable when it makes everyone miserable?” He is frustrated, and there is nothing she can say to make it all better for him. She can’t lie to him, she doesn’t see the point in any of this either.

His hand caresses its way from her arm to her shoulder to her jaw, he cups her cheek and she knows where this is leading, can read it in his eyes.

“We can’t do this,” she murmurs as the distance shortens between them.

“Can’t we just say goodbye?” He replies, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

 _To hell with it_ , she thinks, she isn’t the one trying to be honourable here. She crashes their lips together, and he responds so eagerly that any doubts left just fly out the window.

He seizes her hips, dragging her on his lap until their fronts are pressed together, managing never to break their kiss in the process. Her dress is tight but slitted, and he pushes it further up her thighs to accommodate her. She opens her legs wider, sliding closer until there is no inch of space between their chests.

Regina gasps when she feels the bulge of his growing erection pressing against her core. This took a wild turn very quickly is her last coherent thought before her head falls back, a moan escaping her mouth as she rocks her hips against his, her hands grabbing his jacket to anchor herself.

Robin rids her of her vest, and she shivers as the chilly wind hits the bare skin of her arms. He tangles his hand in her hair, pulling her head back even further, baring her neck to his roaming mouth. He licks and kisses his way from her jaw to her throat, taking his sweet time there to nip and nibble, feeling her smooth skin rising and falling with each moan and whimper from his ministrations.

He finds the zipper of her dress next, dragging it down excruciatingly slowly, leaving goosebumps on her back as his fingers caress it gently. He uncovers her shoulders, lowering her bra straps as well.

“You’re overdressed,” she breathes, her hips are still rocking against his, she feels the growing wetness dampening her panties.

He doesn’t seem to hear her, busy as he is feasting on the swell of her breasts.

“God,” she cries out when he nudges the dress further down and latches on a nipple. She grasps his short hair, keeping him fused to her heaving chest.

“Robin will do,” he mumbles before biting on the pebble, immediately soothing it with a sweep of his tongue.

She lets out a noise that sounds like a cross between a hiccup and a sigh, between laughter and pleasure, a mix only he seems to be able to bring out of her.

She needs more of him and all those clothes are in her way. She tightens her grip on his hair to force him to stop. He groans at the loss of contact.

“Clothes off,” she orders breathlessly and helps him dispose of his scarf, jacket and shirt quickly. He throws the jacket on the ground just beside them and gets up with her in his arms, holding under her thighs to keep her legs around his waist.

He lies her down on his discarded coat on the forest floor, kneeling between her legs as her ankles stay crossed around him, her heels pushing him forward but he resists for a bit, admiring her form, wanting the image burned on his eyelids. She is deliciously flushed, hair tousled, a wild dark crown around her head, out of breath, marks appearing on her usually perfect skin, reminders of his earlier assault, her dress is bunched up leaving so little to his imagination that he becomes even harder, and he didn’t think that was possible.

She is thrown off by the intensity of his gaze, and some part of her mind that still functions properly tries to remind her that this is supposed to be Goodbye, but in the next second he is taking off her shoes and attacking her pantyhose so she has more important things to focus on.

“I need you,” she says as her tights are sent flying.

“I’m right here,” he replies, getting up long enough to take off his pants and boxer

She licks her lips at the sight of his erection standing proudly, he smirks at her eager expression and starts pumping himself lazily, her small hand soon covering his. He gives her the lead, and her rhythm is quicker, harder, making him grunt, she knows exactly what gets him off and he can count on one hand the number of times they have been intimate and still have fingers left. God, that woman will be the death of him, how can anyone ask of him to give her up?

He isn’t going to last much longer if she keeps this up so he stops her movements, joining their hands and kissing her knuckles in reverence.

She shivers, and it has nothing to do with the fresh air. She never thought she would have this, she told him as much, and after this afternoon she may never have it again, but she will be damned if she won’t enjoy it while it lasts.

There is only one piece of clothing separating them, actually calling it clothing is a generous term, just a skimpy lacy black thong Robin discovers as he slides it down her legs. He is distracted for a second, thinking that she has been walking around his camp with barely a scrap of cloth covering her most private parts has his imagination running wild.

“Less staring, more action, Thief,” she breaks his train of thoughts, and he looks down at her, she is pouting at his lack of attention and he has to rectify that.

“Thief, again, is it?” He murmurs against her inner right thigh, nibbling his way up to her core.

“Always,” she gasps, arching her back as his tongue swipes at her clit quickly, letting out a whine when he turns his attention to her left thigh. “Stop teasing,” she begs.

“I just want to be sure my Queen is properly ready,” he taunts, biting the supple skin when she tries to bring him where she wants him most.

“Robin,” she moans. “Please.”

He kisses her thigh soothingly. “Who am I to refuse Her Majesty?” He licks up until he reaches her mound and finds her clit again, his nimble fingers open her to him and he pushes one and then two in when he finds her wet and slick for him.

She is thrashing beneath him, her thighs closing around his head, one of her arms over her eyes, whimpering continuously, crying his name out from time to time. “Harder, harder,” she implores and he obeys.

She is close, so close, nerve endings on fire from his relentless pace and she explodes suddenly, her loud shout of 'Robin’ has birds flying from their branches. He doesn’t give her time to come down from her high, he leans over her, aligns himself and thrusts in, pressing his lips to hers, swallowing her renewed cries, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

He knows it won’t take much, the foreplay, seeing her come undone already had him near the edge and he wants her to come again. One hand is in her hair, the other travelling south back to her clit and he thrusts harder. She groans at the onslaught of overwhelming sensations, she grabs blindly at his arms, his back, leaving scratches behind, she can’t see, can’t think, she doesn’t know where she ends and he begins. She feels herself tightening around him again, and a couple of thrusts later she is coming again, even more intensely than the first time and he is right behind her, twin shouts of 'Robin’ and 'Regina’ echoing in the clearing.

They are panting afterwards, still joined together, he presses his forehead against hers, leaning on his elbows on each side of her head as to not crush her. He is slowly going soft, but he doesn’t want this to end, and it seems she doesn’t either if the way she wraps her legs around his means anything.

She kisses him, nothing urgent now, just lazy kisses without much coordination, on his cheek, his nose, his lips.

They’re buying time, they both know it, precious seconds before they will have to get back. Questions will be raised over their extended absence, but for now, just for now, they’re content to stay like this. If this is supposed to be goodbye then they will enjoy it as long as they can.

 _Who are they fooling?_ Regina thinks. She knows that they will never be able to stay away, they will just keep saying goodbye.


End file.
